Being a superhero is a real pain
by TheThespiann
Summary: "Being a hero is a pain in the ass if you ask me."
1. Chapter 1

_Being a superhero is a real pain-in-the-ass. You're not paid, you have to keep up a damned fake personality even though just telling everyone you're someone who's not important, or would get you so many cool things, and bad guys tend to be annoying._

_See what I have to put up with?_

_Yeah, we, superheroes, are defiantly unappreciated and underpaid. _

_Besides, being a superhero can be extra tough. Fighting all the time can mean nooo free time whatsoever. _

_That fucking sucks._

_Well, most of the time. You know what I mean._

I tensed, well kind of. It's completely dark, the only source of light streaming from the stars and the occasional lamp post.

There! I saw the darken figure pass underneath the artificial light, something heavy being carried in a backpack behind him. Red hair flashed at me, and then disappears into the blackness.

I increased my vision into my eyes. Almost immediately, the whole night scene brightens and I see the man slink into a corner. Throwing my cape over my shoulder, I leap off of the building and rebound off of a brick wall.

_Dipshit, _I mentally smirk. _Dark allies are boring when capturing bad guys. Haven't you ever watched Spider-man or Batman?_

I pushed my blond hair out of my eyes and hid it from sight, scanning the area. Nothing stirring except the occasional street cat. I pushed my leg harder.

I snuck past the corner and peer in, my increased sense of vision allowing me to spy on her. She dropped the pack and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, her back turned to me. I couldn't make out her features, except for her short red hair. She was clothed in all black. Bored, I stepped out.

"Haven't you ever heard of taking anything when it's not yours?" I said as I made my voice raspy and slipped a bow off of my shoulder and materialized a pointy arrow out of the air. She gasped and whirled on me.

_Why do bad guys have to be so damned weak and a girl one? _I thrust that stupid thought aside and pulled the string back. My eyes locked to hers over her mask.

"Fuck."

"What?" I pulled my eyebrows together.

The girl pulled her lips back in a wide grin, blinding me with her teeth.

"I thought that fuckin' superheroes were supposed to be guys not little kids."

I flew into rage, my hands clenching..

"I'm not a little kid."

She laughed and put her hands up in mock defeat. I let my arrow fly with a 'twang!'; it drew a shallow scratch across her cheek. The smile was wiped off of her face.

"Heh. Is that the best you can do kid?"

She laughed again, and I threw the nearest garbage can at her, creating a mini-crash.

"Shut up!"

"You know, you're fuckin' sexy when your cheecks turns red. I find it rather cute."

Another arrow flew and drew an identical scratch on her other cheek. Still, this didn't faze her. That same, wide, face splitting grin grew, and I, shamefully, found it cute.

I decided to end it. Pulling another arrow out of the air, I loaded my bow. Suddenly, before I could reach for it, the red head girl disappeared. I blinked.

A flash of red, and she was suddenly two inches from my face. My instincts told me to push her, but she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. She simply plucked the bow out of my hand and waved it in front of my face.

I groaned in frustration and tried to get my way out of her grasp with my all my strength, but she was stronger.

'_Are you shitting me!'_ I screeched in my thoughts. Normally, I would've kicked backwards, but something stoped me, and I was frozen.

"Surprise, kid. Oh, you know, we were never fully introduced!"

"Get off ."

"Aww, that hurts! My name is Red! What's yours?"

I blinked. Red? I remember at school a girl had a nickname named Red. But I don't know which one had it. Well, I'm not exactly known for my amazing memory anyway.

"get off and I'll tell you."

Not really expecting her too, I was surprised when she laughed and slipped away. I slowly got up.

"Looking for this, maskboy?" she held up my bow.

"…" I fliped her off.

I was able to snatch it out of her grasp just because she was laughing too hard, holding her stomach. When she bent over, I noticed the blue berrete. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing sooner.

She's probably is the same age as me.

I haven't been a hero long, just recently I was out of jail. I was sure that she could've whipped my ass right then. Disturbing pictures flew into my head of that particular scene, and I smirked to myself.

Red waved at me, and I realized in shock that she was getting away, taking my bow with her. She slung the stolen bag over her shoulder.

"We'll play next time, Mysterion!"

_She knew my name the whole time, _I quietly cursed myself.

I couldn't let her escape; I leapt into the air at the exact same moment as she did, my fist raised. She turned and shot out at me with my own bow, striking me in the stomach. I groaned and fell away, the bow jabbing me in the gut. I watched her fly away into the night, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I screamed curses into the same black sky.

**And there's the first chapter. So pretty much ...Kenny is Mysterion! yup I got bored and this got stuck in my head soo I decided to make Kenny as Mysterion. yeah... first story. everyone know who's Red? hm?. Of course you do.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

_Kenny's P.O.V_

"Hey, Mysterion!"

I whirled on that disgustingly familiar voice, my mouth gaping open. Everyone within the seven-person radius turned to stare at me.'_Shit! I've been spotted!'_ I wanted to rip her little head off for that; I was supposed to check up the town then head home, Damn her!

"Go away. Red" I said raspy disguising my voice

Our paths were constantly crossing, '_Jesus Christ...'_ I found her relatively harmless; me and her formed a weird bond actually. '_Surprisingly it just happened. I'm even surprised about it myself.'_

She approached me with a smirk.

"What are you all looking at!" I snapped at their stares and ignoring Red.

The people turned away.

I tried to escape from here, but she catched up next to me like some lovesick puppy.'_This can't get any fuckin' worst can it?'_

_..._

...

"Sooo what'cha doing?" _'Too late. It just DID!'_

"Go away, Red."

Red laughed, "Come on just tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sooo_ bored_!" _'Oh God! This girl is annoying the living hell outta me!_'

"Why do you want to know what I'm doing?" I asked looking at her through my mask.

"..." She was quiet and gave me a blank stare. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me!'_

"..." I'm getting really impatient here, I narrowed my eyes at her. Why won't this girl answer me already!

I saw her start to say something.

_Finally! She's answerin-_

"Okay, listen kid, I want to know because I have nothing else to do at the moment and I fuckin' want to know that because I'm curious. And secondly! Well, I'm just bored as hell." She finished with a satisfying smirk on her face.

I glared at her as my right eye started to twitch. '_You're shitting me right?'_

"You know what? I don't even want to know what you're doing. Ugh." _'Good! I wasn't even going to tell you!'_

Suddenly someone screamed outside, followed by a crash and a explosion. Red arched her eyebrows and looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and ran towards where the sound was coming from. That's another shitty thing about being a hero; you're expected to fight the tiny little fly _a.k.a_ the **enemy**. A real wussy one if you ask me.

_'This just isn't my day.'_

* * *

A/N:Yeah. Its short. So enjoy! and Review!


End file.
